


Perfect

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faleron has a big question to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble for MPP #50, Milestones, at Goldenlake.

"Will you marry me?"

Kel stared at him, her mouth open, for a long time. He smiled weakly.

"Is that a no, then?" He made as if to get to his feet, but she recovered and shook her head.

"No. I mean, no, it's not a no. I mean," she said, shaking her head. "Yes, I want to marry you. Of course."

Faleron grinned at her and took her scarred hand in his own.

"I love you," he said, standing and touching his forehead to hers. He slid the silver band onto her finger, and she smiled.

"This is perfect."


End file.
